


Home

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelie Rose Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Home

_“Leliana has amassed a terrifying amount of information about you, but I did not want to ask her, I wanted to ask you. "Do you wish to go back to Ostwick?"_

Amelie blanched visibly when Cassandra uttered the words. Her time at the tower had not been spent being a good little mage in the least. She was an outright brat when she’d first arrived. The anger at her parents, the pain caused by their reaction to her magic manifesting, it had all had to go somewhere. And at eight years, that meant acting out.

It wasn’t as if she’d hurt anyone. She had been upset at her older brother breaking her favorite doll. He did it out of sheer mean temper, he’d been openly hateful of Amelie since birth. There was a large age gap between them, eight years. As the first born and a son he was doted on. The world was his to command and how dare this little usurper be born into it.

She wasn’t a planned child. She wasn’t supposed to exist. She had overheard the truth from the nanny and the maids that cared for her. The only one that treated her like family was her sister, a couple years younger than Brendan, and older than her by five years.

Amelie had begun to cry at her doll’s untimely death, and sparks started forming at her finger tips. It was a small thing, and nothing came of it. Mama would be annoyed if she cried too loudly, she had long been able to control her emotions as a result. But it was enough, Brendan tattled, and her parents packed her up and left her at the door of the chantry, letter in hand for the sisters there.

They’d never come to visit, or inquired of her after that. She’d watched the other mages of noble birth at the Ostwick Circle go with their parents on weekends, or have visits in the gardens. When she was old enough to travel unattended, Amelies sister, the middle Trevelyan would send packages, and letters, and make the occasional visit. Amelie treasured those. Elizabeth had married a wealthy merchant and moved to Rivain just before the rebellion. At least she was safe. Brendan had died at the conclave.

Eventually that old anger and pain was replaced by the outrage of the things she’d seen in the circle; templars so paranoid that they’d take hiccups as a sign of possession, mages turned to tranquil slaves if they were deemed likely to fail their harrowing…which often meant having refused the Knight Commander’s advances. Had it not been for Senior Enchanter Lydia taking her under her wing, along with several other vulnerable young mages it could have been her. In the end, it was a Templar that killed Lydia, the only real mother Amelie had known. No, Ostwick was not somewhere she’d ever return to.

And she’d die before she ever went back to the Circle.

"Wherever I am is home enough for me,” Amelie answered.

 


End file.
